


SSFW (봄 여름 가을 겨울)

by yeolstempo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: this is really bad oOf!! well i hope you enjoyed it anyways. stream SSFW by Chanyeol ♡





	SSFW (봄 여름 가을 겨울)

_You’re so natural_  
_Like the seasons_  
_And I’m standing here taking it all in_

 

The first time they met, it wasn't exactly all sunshines and rainbows like everyone else depicted it to be when you fall in love at first sight with someone.

For Chanyeol, it was agonizingly slow and steady. The butterflies in his stomach didn't come until the man he was pining over was finally up in front of him, eyes crinkled upward and smile so wide and breathtaking that not even anything can interrupt him staring dreamily at the man in front of him.

Chanyeol was enamored and he couldn't believe that someone could even look as good as Baekhyun did.

And so he stood there, staring at the man in front of him, feeling his surroundings stop and he just wished time could, too.

 

_Like a spring blossom, you’re_  
_Deep inside my heart yeah_  
_Spreading and taking over babe_

_Come find me like the four seasons_  
_No need to rush_

 

Months after they'd both encountered each other, they started going out on dates.

To Baekhyun, he fully expected for Chanyeol to be like the other guys he'd dated in the past: arrogant, too full of themselves, acting all superior just to show everyone they were the "dominant" one in the relationship—seriously, how could someone not think that when staring at Chanyeol? The guy would mostly stand in his 6'1" glory; looking all intimidating—but Chanyeol wasn't like that at all. He was sweet, he could get a little mischievous at times, he was everything Baekhyun wanted in a partner.

He wasn't looking for a long-term relationship; just someone who he could fuck with in a span of maybe 4 to 6 months that would suffice; but he wasn't expecting for Chanyeol to stay long enough that he actually introduced Chanyeol to his clan and vice versa.

Something would always bloom in his chest everytime his eyes drifted to Chanyeol's face. Everything about the man got him feeling all sorts of things. Chanyeol took over his senses.

 

_Four seasons_  
_The two of us are_  
_Like spring and summer_  
_Blossoming and deepening_

 

Spring and summer might've already passed away already but the blooming in Chanyeol's chest felt otherwise; his feelings for his significant other stayed the same—if not, deepened even more so over the past six months.

There were still some things that they both didn't quite understand with each other, both hesitated over their actions and decisions but one thing's for sure: they were in this relationship together and they weren't gonna allow anything to destroy it.

 

_We don’t change our minds_  
_When the leaves fall_  
_I want to hold you closer to chase away the cold_

 

It was in December when they first encountered their massive fight together as a couple.

Chanyeol had promised to Baekhyun over the phone that he wasn't going to do anything stupid and he was going straight to the house they shared together after Chanyeol finished working.

And, of course, Baekhyun was stupid enough to believe that.

Baekhyun tossed and turned on his bed, wondering when Chanyeol was gonna come home; he wouldn't answer his phone and it was really cold outside as it was winter. He was getting really worried and impatient.

Until Chanyeol came home.

His hair was dishevelled; sticking out in all places in his head and his eyes were bloodshot. Baekhyun came nearer and he could make out what seemed to be alcohol. Chanyeol reeked of alcohol.

“Have you been drinking?” Baekhyun asked, gritting his teeth and taking everything in his willpower not to slap the shit out of his lover. Chanyeol was desperately trying to cling onto Baekhyun and smooch him in kisses but Baekhyun was honestly done with this—Chanyeol always came home like this.

He left their house hours after that—and left Chanyeol in a sobbing mess under the covers of their sheets on the bed, the side of their bed cold, seeking for Baekhyun's warmth.

 

_This season is already half gone_  
_Growing closer to you_  
_Even through the rain the two of us_  
_Kept dry because our love_

_From time to time_  
_When I got used to it all_  
_And my heart changed you_

 

It was a month later that Baekhyun returned home.

He had been staying over at Jongdae's—a dear friend of his. All the time he spent there was just bawling his eyes out and saying everything he couldn't say to Chanyeol: the heartaches, the pain, and all the feelings he couldn't muster.

Chanyeol tried everything he can to reach out to Baekhyun; but no luck. His lover had shut him out throughout those 4 painful weeks. He didn't answer his calls and even his texts. Wouldn't even come see him where he worked. Chanyeol was a total lost cause.

Baekhyun came home one day, bags under his eyes and his usual fluffy and chubby cheeks were thin.

Chanyeol felt like a total dick for putting Baekhyun under everything bad. This wasn't the life he'd promised for his lover.

Chanyeol rushed over to him, sobbing on the crook of his neck, as Baekhyun was doing the same to him. Chanyeol's shirt was soaked with his tears and Baekhyun just clutched on his boyfriend's tear-stained shirt.

A bunch of “I love you's” and “I miss you's” were exchanged and they let out everything they wanted to let out for the last 4 weeks.

The weather was still cold but their hearts told otherwise.

For Baekhyun, Chanyeol was enough.

For Chanyeol, Baekhyun was enough.

And they couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad oOf!! well i hope you enjoyed it anyways. stream SSFW by Chanyeol ♡


End file.
